


You’ll be Okay

by AntigueGinger



Series: Themed Angst Prompts [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Break Up, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Immortal Yona, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigueGinger/pseuds/AntigueGinger
Summary: 4/13 False Smiles and Eyes full of pain
Relationships: Dabi/Yona, Touya Todoroki/Yona
Series: Themed Angst Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962202





	You’ll be Okay

Her smile was bright as the sun setting over the autumn trees. Her crimson hair glistened like the placid lake they stood at. If he hadn’t known any better he would have assumed she was happy to see the gift. Her eyes were dull however, anguished with something he couldn’t bring himself to think about.

“What wrong, little mouse?” Dabi spoke softly. He tried not to take it personal when his dearest Yona moved away from his reach.

“You shouldn’t have spent so much money on me.” The edge of her smile softened to something remorseful. “You’ve always been too sweet.”

He closed the jewelry box and scowled. “What’s wrong? You’ve been acting off for the past week.”

She was silent for a long moment, the pit in Dabi’s gut growing as she straightened herself. Her poster alway became perfect when she was debating something difficult. It was like her natural setting and every slouch she typically had around him took effort. She held herself like a queen from any of the countless portraits and paintings. With her hands folded delicately infront of her she looked up at him. “I’m ending this.”

The pit jumped to his throat.

“You never should have loved me to begin with and I shouldn’t have indulged you. This is nothing more than a courtesy before I leave the country.”

“Ending this, leaving the country? Yona the hell are you talking about? You said you loved it here!”

“I always do. I’ve been here too long however. People are starting to notice and I’ve grown weary of Japan. I’m going to return to Korea for now.”

“You really were going to just leave without a word.” He moved towards her.

She moved back and brandished her smile like a sword. “I told you Touya.” He flinched at the sugar sweet ice. “This is over. You never should have even known I existed.”

He snagged her wrist, a familiar anger burning his chest. “You’re going to abandon me and everything we worked for? You’re going to pull this bull shit with me? I love you! You’re the only person that matters and you’re going to just leave!”

“You’re hurting me,” she said coldly.

“Then show some damn emotion and stay!”

Her eyes narrowed and for just a moment her lilac eyes bled red. “If you don’t release me...”

“You’ll use your quirk?” He snapped squeezing her wrist harder. “You already told me you’re quirkless-“

Unfamiliar warmth flooded his mind. Losing focus, he stumbled and found himself sitting on a bench.

“You will remember everything about who you are,” a distant voice said. “You will not remember any of your relationship with Yona, and you will not know or learn that Yona is immortal.”

He felt himself nod and something in his mind shifted. A serpentine feeling as memories rearranged and tears fell from his eyes.

A soft kiss to his temple had him slipping to sleep.

A giggle and carmera shutter had him gasping awake. Toga’s wide smile filled his vision. “No wonder Yona liked you so much. You’re actually pretty cute when you’re sleeping.”

“Yona?” The thought of an archer vigilante who never showed her face and generally kept to herself came to mind. Shigaraki wanted to recruit her but the extent of that went to her laughing at his invite.

A dream like memory of what her face might look like when she laughed... bright eyes, wide smile, a slight tilt that sends her curls bouncing. He frowned trying to remember why such a vivid memory came to him. The only time they met she damn near broke his jaw with a kick.

“Oh,” toga said quietly. “So she read did- come on Dabi let’s go home. You can sleep in a bed.”

The small girl pulled him to his feet but paused when a red camellia fell to the ground.

He could only stare as a wave of grief fell over him.

He didn’t know why but he knew he would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Next: silent heartbreak


End file.
